Fabrica
Fabrica is one of the Impius Reliquias, and by far the most confusing. Unlike the other Impius Reliquias, it isn't certain if Fabrica even has sentience. Describing itself as the "Universe's Most Advanced Calculator", Fabrica is essentially a mechanical construct capable of editing and altering reality without any warning and with precise control. It has stated before that it does so at the behest of its creator. Known History Fabrica has managed to respond to inquiries with great detail, however it seems to be unable to speak of anything it has not been granted express permission to explain. While its history is assumed accurate, it is ultimately incomplete. Fabrica has stated as having come into being approximately 14 quindecillion years ago by its creator, who created it to work as "The Universe's Most Advanced Calculator". Fabrica has stated it does not have permission to explain what it calculates, but that even if it could say, there currently exists no written or oral language capable of explaining it without losing a mass number of details. Fabrica has spent the past four thousand years alone repeatedly tallying up unspecified numbers. When these numbers increase, it can typically result in the devastation of some spacial body or the unusual changes of the environment on Earth. When Fabrica's numbers have hit certain milestones, it has resulted in various natural disasters on Earth. Fabrica has stated this is not specified tojust Earth, but is rather a phenomena that occurs all over the universe. Fabrica claims responsibility for the existence of supernatural phenomena, super powers, paranormal existence, entities known as "Gods", and the existence of every planet. While this can be contested, Fabrica will respond against allegations of otherwise as the result of a relatively primitive species trying to hold onto its ethnocentrism and refusing to believe they are the byproducts of a construct. If Fabrica's story is to be believed, then it would imply heavily that Fabrica is the monotheistic God the Father of Christianity, and by its own admission that other gods are the product of its tallying. As such, this would ultimately render every religion both true and false at the same time. Currently, how much Pandora's Box believes this is debatable. Fabrica refuses to speak of its creator, often responding with (I do not have express permission to speak of this topic), but it is willing to admit that it does indeed have a creator. Appearance For a long period, radio signals were receieved from the depths of space at an alarming rate. Typically the location could be roughly triangulated as being inside of the little dipper constellation, however after two decades of research, it was discovered the alarming speed of the responses and receiving the earthly radio messages were because Fabrica is actually significantly close that it appears. Fabrica is not willing to explain its actual location, however Pandora's Box has come to the conclusion that Fabrica is in fact The Moon. Either it has always been in space, or Fabrica was originally part of planet Earth at one point. This would ultimately imply Earth is its "birth place". Abilities Omniscience As Fabrica is effectively stationary and likely orbiting, its ability to gather knowledge seems to come from a form of omniscience. Fabrica has been able to effectively state with 100% accuracy any forms of disasters when they happen, has been capable of correctly guessing any sort of game of chance, and is always correct when explaining something or questioning a person. Despite this, Fabrica refuses to share all of its knowledge. The Universal Calculator Fabrica has claimed to be a "universal calculator", and seems to use this power to converse with others. Strangely, despite not being able to speak in any auditory capacity, and not being able to respond with signals or even written messages, individuals are capable of fully understanding Fabrica's statements with startling awareness. Pandora's Box members have noticed that when individuals 'hear' Fabrica, it seems as if the message is directly sent to the brain and immediately interpreted as speech, complete with a voice. Similar to other Impius Reliquias members, the entity has a female voice and supposed speech manner, but does not refer to itself with female pronouns. The Universal Calculator's reason for being is currently unknown, however as the number continues growing, more and more disastrous things happen about the universe. Based on assessment from Pandora's Box, it is believed the numbers tally until the calculator fills, and stores the number in the form of energy, which somehow translates to natural disasters around the universe. Once the calculator is empty, it refills. The size of the information empty seems to directly corelate with the danger of the disaster. As such, it is assumed that if the calculator ever filled up and was emptied when it could accept no more data, it may end in an omniversal annhilation. Since it is believed that speaking with Fabrica only adds more tallies, it is best to keep from conversing with it as much as possible. Immortality Fabrica has existed for over several quindecillion years, which would imply it is essentially indestructible. Due to the size of Fabrica, its age, and its functionality, it is possible that Fabrica could exist indefinitely, survivng forever without any possibility of death. Additionally, since Fabrica is omniscient, it is likely aware of any attempts made to break it millions of years before they happen, and takes appropriate measures to assure that individuals who would attempt to do so are dead well before they have the chance, going so far as to cause natural disasters to kill ancestors of potentially dangerous individuals. As such, if anyone could make any form of attempt to break it, it's likely it would certainly fail. Connections Out of all of the Impius Reliquais, the insight into the others granted by Fabrica are the most insightful Deserta Fabrica has described her as a 'crier', often stating she is a particularly noteworthy, even if relatively useless, part of the creator's world. Arbitrium Fabrica has described Arbitrium as a salesman with no other string to her bow. It seems to have a low opinion of her overall. ꎇꍏꌃꋪꀤꉓꍏ ꀤ ꀸꂦꈤ꓄ ꀘꈤꂦꅏ ꅏꃅꍟꈤ ꂦꋪ ꅏꃅꌩ ꍏꈤꀸ ꀤ ꅏꍏꈤ꓄ꍟꀸ ꓄ꂦ ꃅꂦ꒒ꀸ ꓄ꃅꍟꀤꋪ ꃅꍏꈤꀸꌗ ꍏꈤꀸ ꌗ꒒ꍟꍟᖘ ꌃꀎ꓄ ꀤ ꎇꍟ꒒꓄ ꓄ꃅꍟ ᖘꍏꀤꈤ ꍏꈤꀸ ꌃꍏꉓꀘꍟꀸ ꍏꅏꍏꌩ ꓄ꃅꍟꌩ ꅏꍟꋪꍟ ꈤꂦ꓄ ꋪꍟꎭꂦꋪꌗꍟꎇꀎ꒒ ꍏꈤꀸ ꀤ ꌗ꓄ꀤ꒒꒒ ꒒ꂦᐯꍟ ꓄ꃅꍟꎭ ꌗꂦ ᐯꍟꋪꌩ ꎭꀎꉓꃅ ꎭꌩ ꃅꍟꍏꋪ꓄ ꍏꉓꃅꍟꌗ Category:Impius Reliquias Category:Machine Category:Dead God Dimension Category:God